marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (Fox Kids)
Summary Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, is a famed superhero based out of the New York City area. Despite his shaky public image, he is one of the most recognized heroes in the world having performed numerous acts of courage. He lives by his late Uncle Ben's motto, "With great power comes great responsibility." Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-A, possibly higher with symbiote | 9-A Name: Peter Parker, Spider-Man Origin: Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994 - 1998), Spider-Man: Unlimited (For Nanotech suit) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in College Years) Classification: Mutated Human, Superhero Powers and Abilities: * Base: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Web Creation, Adept to hand-to-hand combat, Enhanced Senses (His senses are far better than a human's), Spider-Sense (Can sense potential danger), Possible Stealth Mastery, Surface Scaling, Acrobatics, Some resistance to Illusion Creation (Can see through Mysterio's illusions via Spider Sense), Regeneration (Low), Elasticity (Only with symbiote) * Nanotechnology: All abilities from base, plus Nanotechnology, Invisibility (Via suit), Regeneration (Mid-Low for nanotech suit), Stealth Mastery, Sound Manipulation (Can produce high soundwaves, strong enough to harm Symbiotes), Hacking, Reactive Evolution, Preparation, Can create projectiles through his fist (Via nanotech suit) Attack Potency:''' '''Small Building level (Can fight characters who can harm him), likely higher with symbiote (The symbiote can enhance a character's abilities, even physical strength) | Small Building level (Can fight characters who can harm him) Speed:''' '''Subsonic moving speeds (Can swing faster than most vehicles) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge lightning) Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class 1 (Can lift a small chunks of a wall off of him with ease), likely much higher with symbiote (Can lift the Rhino with one hand, and throw him many yards with ease. Lifted up a steel door with ease) | Unknown, likely Class 1 (Can lift a large chunk of a wall off of him with ease) Striking Strength:''' '''Small Building Class, likely higher with symbiote | Small Building Class Durability:''' '''Small Building level (Can survive blasts from Shocker without showing signs of serious injury, who can break large walls with his sonic blasts, survived being crushed by large roof-tops on multiple occasions) | At least Small Building level (Can survive multiple shots from Machine Men, who are known to destroy small buildings, and survive without serious injuries) Stamina:''' High (Can fight his foes for extended periods of time) Range:' Standard Melee Range, higher with webs. '''Standard Equipment:' * Spider Tracers: Spider-Man places tracers on certain enemies to track their location for later purposes. * Web Shooters * Miniature Photographic Camera * Flashlight: Spider-Man has a shiny flashlight located on the center of his belt. * Nanotech Watch: Can allow Spider-Man to materialize his suit. Intelligence:''' Genius, created web shooters and all his equipment by himself. '''Weaknesses: Webbing runs on a limited amount of supply, can still be hurt if he cannot react fast enough to his Spider-Sense, risks losing his sanity while wearing the Symbiote; vulnerable to high amounts of sound-wave energy | Web runs on a limited amount of supply, can still be hurt if he cannot react fast enough to his Spider-Sense Key: Base | Nanotechnology Suit